


Conscience

by Pwoper_fan



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse, bands - Fandom
Genre: Angsty-ish eh, Humor, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwoper_fan/pseuds/Pwoper_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom gets drunk at an after party. Matt feels bad for his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Its uh my first fanfic so yeah... I dont own anything and all that copyright stuff

"Dom?!" I called out. "Dom where are you dammit?!"

The award show was only an hour ago. He couldn't have gotten very far. Chris had left for the night; Tom and Morgan are God-knows-where. But Dom, my best friend. I thought as I wondered through the massive crowd of paparazzi and whatever other press there was. Dom had drank too much during off screen time; he was hardly stable when we had to accept.

His phone! Of course! I began to call. No answer, straight to voicemail. Damn. 

I'd made it through the main entrance/exit doors when I finally saw him. He was swarmed by a mass of fans and was in the middle of taking a photo with a young woman when they saw me. 

Instant screams. I loved playing in front of crowds, the tiring tours, all of it. But sometimes, like tonight, fame really got in the way. I had to tell them Dom and I had to go, that we had an interview the next day. I grabbed his arm and called for a cab, knowing they'd be mad after a few days with no news of interviews. We crawled into the back of the cab, Dom's body covering half of mine as he managed to close the door. The cab's clock read 1 something. I had to get Dom back to the hotel before he got hurt. He was clumsy enough during the d-

"Mm…Matt? Hey wh-what's up?" Dom mumbled out. "G-" he was interrupted by a burp "Good show wasn't it. We even won somethin huh?" 

"Uh…yeah. Best song or album I think" I replied, hardly listening to what he had to say. I was just happy he was safe.

"Good after party too huh?" He said with a smile. His drunkenness laying his big blonde head on my shoulder. He reeked of alcohol and sweat. Not like he'd been exercising or drumming, like sweat from sex. Like he'd taken some girl backstage. I'd seen him do it before. 

NO NOT LIKE THAT! I WALKED IN BY MISTAKE  
OKAY! 

I don't- I don't have feelings for Dom. I mean- not like that. He's my best friend. Nothing like that could happen between us. Right? Shit, I'm not gay. Dom's not gay. There were glimpses…I'm sure I've. I mean there's- there's times where it seems like he- he might. But we're bandmates; it would get in the way of life anyways. Might as well forget it. 

The cab finally reached the hotel and I paid our driver, pulling drunk Dom from the back and placing his arm over me to stabilize him. He was still bigger than me even halfway slumped over. We managed to get through the lobby and into the elevator without much trouble. As we stumbled through the hallway, a sleepy Dom's head ended up in my shoulder again, this time his lips placed right on my neck. I liked it. Hell, I loved it. It turned me on. Strange to think about it, your best mate making you hard as you support his drunk body while walking through a hotel hallway in…whatever town this was. I'm too tired to care; I'm too distracted to care. By this time Dom had woken a bit, still a complete train wreck nonetheless. 

It'd be too difficult to try and find Dom's keys and we had rooms right next to each other anyways, like always. Morgan, Tom, Chris, Matt, Dom. Rooms always next to each other. He’ll just get his stuff tomorrow. He needs to rest.

I fumbled through my pants' pockets and finally found the key. I pulled the covers and pulled Dom by his waist over to me.  
That's when it happened. Perhaps in response to my arms around his waist, he pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine. It was less than romantic but it was passionate, our mouths and teeth clashing. I pushed him up against the bedroom wall, pressing my whole body against him as my lips pressed against his smooth skin. I began to kiss his neck and collar bones as his breathing became labored.  
He tasted so good. It was the years of joking about it, the years of holding it in. It was my loss of Gaia, of Kate. I knew it was wrong but it felt so right. It felt as though we both meant it, although one was not fully there. He probably thinks I'm some girl, some groupie. The guilt got to me. My mouth inched up his neck, leaving small marks on his neck. Tears began to fill my eyes. It wasn't meant to be. He's my friend, my bandmate. It's not right.

"Dom I…stop. Stop!" I managed to choke out before it all got to me. Tears flooded down my cheeks as I pulled him in for a final kiss and pushed him onto the bed, myself following. It was my bed after all.

 

It was at least 2 by the time Dom and I had gotten back to the hotel. It was 10 when I had finally woken up. I had cried myself to sleep. The thoughts of what I had done to Dom filled my brain.

It was disgusting. Terrible. I'll never be able to forgive myself now. Dom had somehow nestled himself into my neck during the night. He'll be waking up soon, he'll ask what happened…and it'll all be over. He could never forgive me for this. It's all over. Our friendship. The band. What about Chris? He's got a family to support. What about Tom? What about Dom? Oh it's all my fault! And everyone under us? Our tech crew, our childhood friends? And all the fans! It's all my fault! I should've never let him touch me! I can't believe I did that! I've ruined everything! Irreplaceable friendships, people's jobs! We've worked our whole lives for this and I've ruined it in one night! 

My thoughts turned to violent sobs as I sat up in the bed, white sheets still covering my lower half. At least I had stopped before our clothes came off. But it was still a horrible thing. It didn't matter that he seemed to enjoy it. It wasn't him. It wasn't right for me to take advantage of him like that. 

"Matt? What's wrong love?" Dom questioned. Oh god. 

"Dom I-I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" I replied, still crying. "I-I can't believe it came to this."

"What's wrong Matt? What happened?" 

"Y-you were- I didn't- You were drunk and-and I- we got back to the h-hotel and-and y-you kissed me." I struggled to say.

"Oh. Matt I-" His eyes sank. I saw something in him break. I'm sure he knew this would be the end.  
"Dom I'm so sorry."

"Wh-why would you be sorry? It was my fault. I'm the one the kissed you!"

"Dom you don't understand!" I shouted as his whole body sank. "I kissed you back!" I shouted.

"Y-you what!?" He said, on the verge of tears. 

"I fucking kissed you Dom! I-I love you okay?!" I didn't mean to say that! Oh god I can never face him again! 

"Matt I- I don't know what to say." He replied.

"You don't have to say anything Dom. I'm going to go get dressed and you can go and get dressed and we'll all meet up with Chris and Tom and Morgan in a bit and talk." I said as I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I couldn't stand to look at him.

"Matt why would you say that?" I heard him say. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into the restroom and slammed the door, locking it behind me. It's a wonder Chris hasn't knocked on my room door I thought as I sat down against the door. I placed my hands over my face, my head still pounding and my cheeks still red from sobbing earlier.

"Matt come out of there!" I heard Dom yell. He'd gotten out of bed and was trying to open the door. 

"And then what?!" I screamed back. "We'll have some dumbass talk and we'll go our separate ways. The band will break up?! What Dom?! You'll hurt me?!" I used all the power in my lungs just to get the last sentence out. 

"Matthew get out of the bathroom this instant! I'm not going to hurt you! I love you too you fucking idiot!" H-he said it. I couldn't believe it. I stood up and unlocked the door.

"Y-you love me?" I asked.

"Well shit Matt why else would I kiss you?!" 

"You were drunk!"

"I still love you! Why do you think I never stay out and get fucked up with you!? I knew one of these days I'd do something stupid!"

"Y-you really meant it then?" I couldn't help but say. I was still in disbelief.

"For god’s sake!" He yelled before cupping his hands over my cheeks and pulling my face to his. His sweet lips gently meeting mine. "Do you believe me now?!"

I smiled. I couldn't help but smile. He really loves me. Before I knew it I was pressing myself against Dom in another make out session, this time truly fueled by passion. We made our way back to the bed, each of us pulling the other's clothing off and throwing it across the room. Dom pushed my naked self onto the bed, placing gentle kisses all over my upper body.

"Oh fuck, Dom!" I let out. He smiled as his mouth wondered down my pale body.

He crawled onto the bed, his body directly on top of mine. By this time we were both hard on, our cocks rubbing against one another. We both let out deep moans of pleasure, anticipating what would come next. Then my phone began to ring. It was Chris. Of course. 

"Damn." Dom said. 

"Great timing huh?" I replied. Dom and I laughing as I answered the call. 

"H-hey Chris. What's up?" 

"Matt! Where are you?!"

"Uh…still at the hotel" I said. I looked at the clock. It was already 1pm. Holy shit.

"I can't find Dom anywhere! He won't pick up his phone either!" Chris yelled as Dom jokingly ran his tongue up my neck.

"You fucker. Mmm" I whispered, making sure Chris couldn't hear.

"Oh well I-haha- I'll look for him. He's probably off snogging some girl knowing him" I said as Dom elbowed me in the side.

"I guess so. Find him soon. We only have one more day till we're off to the next town. Get here ASAP."

"I will don't worry." I said, almost eager to hang up. I couldn't blame Chris for worrying; I mean I was doing the same last night. 

"So?" Asked Dom.

"We should probably get down there."

"Oh alright" he said. His finger making rings in my short hair.

I kissed him once more before we gathered our strewn clothing and got dressed. Dom and I packed our bags and shared a cab down to the restaurant Chris had suggested yesterday.

"Well hello there little lovebirds!" Chris shouted as he saw us. I instantly felt a shade of red coming on. 

"What?!" I shouted. It was somewhat between nervousness and panic.

"What do you to want? The waiter already came and took our orders"

"I'm not too hungry." I responded. "I'm gonna go wash my hands."

"I should too." Dom said. "I was out with a girl last night and I uh…yeah" he explained as we walked off to the restroom.  
________________________________________

"Do you think they know we could hear them through the walls?" Tom inquired

"I'm sure we'll find a way to tell 'em" Replied Chris.


End file.
